


Hypnotize Me, Again

by SafetyHazard (ineedapilot)



Series: What We Create in the Shadows October Prompt Fills [3]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Consensual Choking, Deepthroating, FaceFucking, Fluff and Smut, Hypnosis, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Religious object as safe signal, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge, consensual hypnosis, post-s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedapilot/pseuds/SafetyHazard
Summary: Nandor uses hypnosis to help Guillermo out with an oral challenge.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: What We Create in the Shadows October Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946776
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Hypnotize Me, Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the What We Create in the Shadows (WWCITS) October prompt list. Day 5: Hypnosis
> 
> The prompt for today seemed like a perfect opportunity to write a short sequel to [Hypnotize Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655070), using an idea I had for that story that didn't make it in.
> 
> If you're reading this story first, a bit of context: Nandor's hypnosis ability is based on "Animal Control" (he can only make someone do something they want to do), and he and Guillermo use it consensually to temporarily suppress Guillermo's vampire hunter instincts so that he doesn't accidentally hurt Nandor when they get intimate.

"You will not vampire hunt me during our sexytimes."

Nandor's voice emanates from behind the large hand waving in front of Guillermo's face, blocking his vision. A moment later, he feels the now-familiar sensation of his skull filling up with cotton balls, the clear lines of Nandor's palm blurring and running together. It lasts for a few seconds, before dissipating like fog when he shakes his head and blinks.

"Thanks, Nandor," he says, pressing start on his phone timer and setting it on the mantle before turning back to Nandor and clasping his outstretched hand to pull him close for a kiss. He's already rock hard, and as he crushes his lips hungrily against Nandor's, he feels a drop of precum slip from the tip of his cock to soak into his briefs. He fleetingly wonders if it's a little twisted to be developing a Pavlovian response to the ritual of their pre-intimacy hypnosis, but the thought is pushed aside when Nandor moans into the kiss, cool lips working to pry open Guillermo's warm ones.

He fists his hands into Nandor's thick robe, surging forward until he hears the thunk of Nandor's back running into his coffin. Crowding close, he holds the sides of Nandor's robe open so he can press his smooth skin against the thick fur coating Nandor's chest and stomach. Nandor growls, and his heavy hands run down the back of Guillermo's robe to land on the wide shelf of his ass, fingers curling over to grip its plush volume and dig insistently into his warm flesh.

Knowing what it will do to Nandor, Guillermo arches forward, simultaneously grinding his soft belly and breasts against Nandor's hairy torso and shoving his ass back into Nandor's clutching claws. He smiles to himself in satisfaction when Nandor responds with an appreciative grunt and squeezes even tighter.

They make out like that for some time, before Guillermo feels Nandor gently nudge forward, pushing them away from the coffin and breaking the kiss. "Sorry, Guillermo," he says. "It was starting to hurt my back."

"That's okay," Guillermo says. He runs his fingers along the fur trim of Nandor's robe and looks up at Nandor coyly. "So, what should we do tonight?"

Nandor looks down at his innocent expression and grimaces. "You already have something in mind, don't you, Guillermo?"

Caught out, Guillermo blushes. "Yeah, I do," he admits. He bites his lip. "Can I...suck your cock?"

Nandor's grimace turns into a wicked grin. "Oh, most certainly." He circles around Guillermo toward the chaise, and Guillermo allows the large hand on the small of his back to guide him around as well. He watches Nandor drop down to sit on the chaise, robe billowed out around him and legs spread wide open to show off the towering tent his erection is making in his undergarments. A wet spot is already shining on the satin fabric at its apex. Saliva pools in Guillermo's mouth at the sight.

"Come, Guillermo," Nandor says. "Take off my underpanties."

Guillermo suppresses a smile and approaches, standing between Nandor's legs. He glances down at the hardwood floor and shrugs off his robe. He turns sideways to give Nandor a full view of his profile, showing off his curves and the squat bulge in his briefs formed by his own erection, as he folds the cloth neatly into a rectangle. He places the makeshift cushion on the ground and kneels onto it, then plants his hands on Nandor's hairy thighs and looks up to meet the vampire's covetous gaze.

"Ready?" He asks, knowing the answer.

"Yes yes, now get on with it already." Nandor's impatient tone is offset by the affection in his eyes, and Guillermo smirks at him. "Yes, _Master_ ," he says deliberately, watching Nandor's eyes blacken at the word.

Guillermo runs his palms up Nandor's thighs, converging on the waistband of his underwear and drawing them down over his hips. Nandor's cock strains against the fabric before popping out, slapping up against his soft stomach. Guillermo stares at its pale length as he works the underwear along and off Nandor's legs and drops them to the side, then eagerly leans forward and wraps his hand around the base, stilling its swaying.

Opening his mouth wide, he engulfs the tip of Nandor's cock, hearing a hiss and thunk from above him from Nandor's head hitting the wall behind the chaise. He laves his tongue over each feature of the portion in his mouth, flattening it against the slit and circling it up and around the ridge of Nandor's glans. The sensation in his mouth is unusual; Nandor's hardness siphons off the warmth in his mouth without heating up, only slicking up from his ministrations.

Keeping one hand anchored at Nandor's base, Guillermo brings his other hand up to cup his balls, lifting and carressing the heavy sack. One of Nandor's hands comes to rest on the top of his head, large fingers threading through his hair. He gives an experimental suck and is taken by surprise when Nandor's hips jerk up, thrusting Nandor's considerable length toward the back of his mouth. He manages not to sputter and chases that position down when Nandor's hips lower, working his tongue along the new expanse.

"Very good, Guillermo," he hears Nandor murmur above him, causing a prickle of heat to spike at his groin, where the wet cotton of his briefs clings to the tip of his own cock.

Greedy for more, Guillermo presses onward, rippling his tongue and sucking in turns, listening to Nandor's groans of pleasure, until his tip hits something in the back of Guillermo's throat that makes him gurgle, tears springing into his eyes. It's not enough, and after backing up for a moment's rest, he pushes on, intent on reaching Nandor's base.

He can't get farther, though, and he makes a grunt of frustration when he gags for the third time. He feels Nandor's fingers tug gently at his hair and casts his eyes upward to see Nandor looking down at him, face framed by black hair and concern gleaming from his dilated eyes. His hand tightens and pulls more insistently, and Guillermo allows Nandor to guide him off of his cock.

"Guillermo," Nandor says. "Are you sure you want to continue?"

Guillermo nods, eyes locked back on Nandor's slick length. Nandor tugs again, and he reluctantly looks up.

"This is what you desire?" Nandor asks firmly. "To choke on my penis?"

Guillermo feels his cock twitch, and he nods again, emphatically. "Yes, Nandor. Is that okay?"

"It is o-akay, Guillermo," Nandor says. "But we must make sure you are prepared." To Guillermo's surprise, Nandor rises and walks over to a bureau in the back of the room. Still kneeling, Guillermo watches curiously as Nandor opens a drawer and uses a stick to gingerly lift out a small necklace, hissing softly. He's shocked to see a tiny cross dangling from the chain.

"Why do you have that?" He asks after Nandor returns and sits back down on the chaise.

Nandor motions for Guillermo to open one hand, and drops the cross into Guillermo's palm, tossing the stick aside. "We vampires get into some kinky shit sometimes, Guillermo," he says simply.

"Oh." Guillermo blinks, processing this, then decides to move on. "So...what do I do with this?"

"Wrap the chain around your hand," Nandor instructs. "Hold the cross in your palm." Guillermo follows along, feeling the metal warm against his skin as he closes his fist around it. "I will hypnotize you so that if you want to stop, you will use the cross to burn me, and I will withdraw."

Guillermo's eyes widen. "Are you sure, Nandor? I don't want to hurt you."

"It is fine, Guillermo. It would be a minor burn at worst, and you will only do it if you truly want to stop." Nandor bares his fangs in a feral smile. "Otherwise, you can go as far as you like."

Guillermo only needs a second to make up his mind. "Okay. Let's do it."

Nandor lifts his hand again, and Guillermo feels his heartbeat accelerate in anticipation as Nandor intones, "If you want to stop while swallowing my penis, you will burn me with the cross in your hand."

As soon as the hypnotic fog dissipates from his mind this time, Guillermo dives back in, drawing a startled grunt from Nandor when he immediately takes him all the way in to his previous extent. He wraps the thumb and forefinger of his free hand around Nandor's base, splaying it open across the thicket of hair there, and keeps his other hand, clenched around the cross, on Nandor's thigh.

He immediately hits the same wall as before, though, and he can't seem to push through. His free fingers curl in annoyance, rasping through Nandor's pubic hair, and he feels wetness gathering in his eyes again as his throat burns.

Cool fingers trail lightly down his cheek and under his chin, and he pauses, looking up at Nandor's fuzzy form. "Would you like some help?" Nandor's voice cuts soothingly through the film of tears.

Guillermo nods, and he sees Nandor's hand lower down in front of his face and hears, "Relax your throat." The normal effects of hypnosis don't stand out against his blurry vision and the haze of arousal already clouding his mind, but seconds later, the tension disappears from his throat. He moans in appreciation as the burning abates, and Nandor murmurs, "You are welcome, Guillermo."

Barrier gone, Guillermo returns to his task with renewed vigor, tightening his grip on Nandor's base to keep him still as he takes a deep breath through his nose and makes another push. This time, Nandor's cock slips easily down his gullet, and he's elated to feel the tickle of Nandor's pubic hair on his face.

Having reached his goal, Guillermo savors the moment. Nandor is groaning above him, "yesss" and "Guillermo" among the words streaming from his lips. His cock throbs inside Guillermo's throat, hard and soft like marble covered in silk, its coolness serving to soothe the tissue that stretches to accommodate it. Guillermo can't breathe, but this close to Nandor's crotch, his musk permeates Guillermo's senses. It smells like petrichor and perfume, earthiness mixed with some faint floral note that Guillermo distantly thinks Nandor must have kept from his royal days. The level of intimacy makes Guillermo's head spin.

Finally, the lack of oxygen starts to burn in Guillermo's lungs. He reluctantly pulls back, feeling the ridge of Nandor's tip rake a trail from his upper esophagus back out to his tongue, where he again lavishes attention on it, tasting the salty precum dripping out and making Nandor shudder and whine. He takes a few breaths, steadying himself, and shoots a glance up at Nandor's blissful face before plunging back down.

He takes Nandor's cock down to the root easily this time and, emboldened, swallows around Nandor's full length. He's rewarded by another jerk of Nandor's hips, jolting him backward. A heavy hand lands back on top of Guillermo's head, and he hears Nandor ask huskily, "Guillermo, may I fuck your face?"

A thrill pulses down Guillermo's spine at the question, and he grunts an affirmative "mmph", nodding his head as much as he can in his constrained position. The hand on his head tightens, fingers grasping his hair, and slowly but firmly pulls his head back until Nandor's tip recedes just past his windpipe, allowing him to take a breath through his nose. Immediately, the hand presses back down as Nandor's hips rise, and the cool slab of Nandor's cock again obstructs his breathing as it reinvades his throat.

Nandor repeats the motion, slightly faster this time, and Guillermo focuses on timing the intake of his breath to Nandor's movements. Soon, Nandor has built up a steady pace, slick sounds accompanying every thrust. The wet friction of Nandor's thickness rocking in and out of Guillermo's throat is heavenly, almost dizzying.

With Nandor now in control, Guillermo suddenly becomes acutely aware of his own arousal, the scalding heat that has pooled in his genitals. Removing his hand from Nandor's base, Guillermo fumbles it down over the swell of his gut and under the waistband of his sodden briefs to wrap it around his own rigid cock. His short, stout length is slippery with precum, and he strokes himself lightly in tandem with Nandor's fucking, not wanting to push himself off the cliff yet.

As Nandor continues, Guillermo finds himself just barely able to breathe, snorting short intakes of air at the nadir of each thrust. The dearth of oxygen is lifting him up into the air, a veil of euphoria being drawn across his senses. Shadows begin to creep in on the edges of his vision as he stares in rapture at the rippling flesh of Nandor's lower belly and groin, the powerful muscles overlaid by his slight paunch.

Nandor's tempo increases, and the blissful mist in Guillermo's skull thickens. His hand stutters on his cock, fingers loosening and arm jerking irregularly. Vaguely, he hears Nandor choke out from somewhere in the stratosphere, "Guillermo, I am going to cum!"

Simultaneously, the full length of Nandor's cock drives into Guillermo's throat and the hand on his head bears down, trapping Guillermo between two immovable objects. Airpipe completely closed off and oxygen depleted, Guillermo feels his mind drift away; he's floating up to a higher plane, or possibly descending gently into a debauched hell.

Time dilates, and as though in slow motion, Guillermo feels Nandor's cock pulse in his throat, spilling cold, thick liquid down into his stomach. Darkness overtakes his vision as his eyes roll back, and he's dimly aware of his cock jumping once, twice, then exploding in his hand, spurting his hot seed into his soaking underwear. The last thing he perceives before passing out, his orgasm still shaking his body, is his closed fist slipping off Nandor's thigh and dropping limply to his side, cross still clenched inside.

\--

The first thing Guillermo sees when he opens his eyes is Nandor's face, hovering over him with an adoring expression. He takes a breath and winces slightly at the rough feeling of air passing through his abused throat. Glancing down, he realizes that he is laid out on the chaise, naked and clean; the cross is gone from his hand, presumably returned to its drawer.

Nandor, also naked, kneels down next to the chaise, and Guillermo sees with a rush of gratitude that he is holding an antique ewer brimming with water. He opens his mouth to talk, but Nandor stops him with a hand on his chest and holds out the jug. "Drink first, Guillermo. Then speak."

Guillermo pulls himself up to sit against the head of the chaise, so he doesn't dump water all over himself, and drinks deeply. "Thank you, Nandor," he says hoarsely. He reaches out for Nandor's shoulder and pulls him in for a quick kiss, then asks, "How are we doing on time?"

"Oh!" Nandor starts, clearly having forgotten about the timer. "Yes, I will check." He stands and grabs Guillermo's phone off the mantle, and Guillermo watches affectionately as he tries and fails to unlock it, unable to activate the touch button.

Eventually, he huffs and hands it to Guillermo, who quickly checks it and sets it aside. "We're fine," he informs Nandor with a smile. "Come here, let's cuddle." He holds out his arms and is surprised when Nandor hesitates, a look of concern creeping onto his face. "What's wrong?"

"I do not want to hurt you, Guillermo," Nandor says. "I may have gotten...carried away while pillaging your throat with my penis. I did not intend for you to pass out."

Guillermo gapes at him. "Are you kidding, Nandor? That was fucking hot." He grins. "We are definitely doing that again sometime." Seeing Nandor still uncertain, he softens and says, "You hypnotized me to burn you if I wanted to stop, right? I specifically remember not burning you. I wanted to do everything we just did. Trust me."

Finally, Nandor relaxes, and Guillermo can't resist adding, "I'm touched that you were worried about me. I'm fine, though."

Nandor sputters. "Of course I could tell that you are fine, Guillermo!" He pouts. "It is just...I am concerned about the state of your dulcet voice. It is so comforting when you put me to sleep in the mornings."

Guillermo smiles. "I'm sure it'll be back to normal in no time," he says, relishing the rasp remaining in his voice. "Now shut up and cuddle me." And he pulls Nandor down on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list here: https://twitter.com/wwcits/status/1307816076021907456
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Comments are extremely welcome, as always!


End file.
